Ai - Rouge/Filler
History Ai grew up in the Rukon of the Soul Society, and at a very early age he showed exceptional skill in Kido and Reiatsu Manipulation. He was quickly scouted out, and sent to the Shin'ō Academy to begin his training to become a Soul Reaper. While at the Shin'ō Academy he showed great promise in all fields of study, but did more than excel in his Kido training. He soared above his classmates even in Kendo, and yet he spent most of his time in the library. He got along with everyone, and had many female admirers though he never took one as his girlfriend. He had many academic rivals, but none of the showed any hostility towards him. He always had a smile on his face, and always had a crowd around him. Though his strongest point was in Kido once his Zanpakutō awakened he quickly discovered that he was better suited to fighting an enemy who’s strong suits were in that field, or those using Reiatsu based attacks. (Kido, Ceros, and even Quincy Arrows.) He quickly learned to control his obscure “Power”, and the more time he spent experimenting with it the stronger it grew. It quickly dawned on him that he would have to keep his power a secret, and to not ever use it in public. He was determined to follow his own guidelines, but he wasn’t one to lie to his friends or superiors. So, he practiced with it more and more, determined to master it, but he was ill fated as his “Power” soon grew out of his ability to control on his own. By the time he had decided to seek help from the teachers his “Powers” would activate even when his Zanpakutō was in its sealed state. Panicking he ran to the most capable person he could think of and divulged all his secrets to the Head Captain. He got a lecture for not coming sooner, keeping it a secret, but the priority fell to helping him control his power, not punishment. With the Head Captain’s help he eventually gained complete control of his power, which meant gaining his Bankai. The Head Captain then punished him, and everything seemed fine, but the Head Captain was deeply disturbed by Ai’s Bankai, and against his better judgment he went to Central 46. After explaining everything they made a decision regarding Ai. Although he was supremely gifted his "Powers" were seen as a crime against the Soul Society, and even against the Soul King himself. Against the Head Captain’s council Central 46 deemed Ai a “threat to the order and peace of the Soul Society”, and ordered him to be captured and if he resisted he was to be killed on the spot. Ai showed no resistance, and went without causing any problems. He had been assuming that they would seal away his Bankai, but that was not the case they ordered his execution without trial. Their words were “Your ‘Power’ at its core is a crime against the Soul Society, but your Bankai is blasphemy”. This came to him a great shock, and it shattered his view on everything he had believed while growing up. He panicked, and under the shock he lost control of his “Power”, but he got away without killing a single person. He quickly ran from the Soul Society without a word to anyone, because he knew it would only cause problems for others. His only choice now was either Hueco Mundo or the World of the Living, and he weighed that without food he wouldn’t last very long in Hueco Mundo. So, he ran to the World of the Living, and landed in Karakura Town. Shortly upon arrival Urahara Kisuke who had been using Yoruichi Shihoin to keep an eye on the Soul Society intercepted him. Through this method he had found out about Ai and his "Powers". Taking a special interest in Ai, Kisuke made him deal. For the chance to study his "Powers" Kisuke gave him a "Special Gigai" that would hide his spiritual pressure, and he would still be able to use some of his "Powers". Ai now spends his days in Karakura town help Kisuke around his shop, and he helps at the Kurosaki Clinic, though they know nothing about his past, or even that he is a Shinigami. To most he is just a normal human being, both kind and smart, and a complete pacifist who won't defend himself. Appearence Gigai: While in the Gigai he wears jeans a white long sleeved shirt with a regular T-shirt over it. When he is at work at either Urahara's Shop or the Kuroksaki Clinic he wears a long white apron over his clothes. Soul Reaper: Ai appears to be a 17 years old with shoulder length blond hair. His eyes are soft blue with speckles of gold. He wears a typical Shinigami Uniform with two minor modifications; the sleeves are longer, and there is a hood. Reiryoku Color: Gold/Yellow and white Personality Most of the time he is relaxed, and seems rather lazy. When asked for advice he will gave a deep introspective answer for his response. When confronted by a female he is seemingly shy. He has a very bad tendency to hold back his strength to dangerous levels when in fights. Powers Hand of God: He holds out his hand and creates something from his Reiastu. This cost a considerable amount of Reiatsu, but he can use this once a day while in the Gigai. **This is considerably strengthened while in the Soul Society (or Hueco Mundo) as he can break the things down around him, and use the to make other things. (I got that from the Bount Arc.) **Though this has been known to go out of control when he is in a state of emotional distress, or without warning. (I got that from the Zanpakutō Rebelon Arc.) **While in Bankai (And in the Soul Society or Hueco Mundo) this becomes passive where my mere thoughts can become actual things, both living and non-living, but nothing stronger or even as strong as me. (Diamond Dust Rebellion Movie.) Zanpakutō Sealed State Appearance: When in its sheath it looks like a wooden sword, and it just a regular sword otherwise. ---- Shikai:'' '''"Kami" (God) Release Command: '''"Dispense judgment.": When released the Zanpakuto glows in a blinding light, and shifts into the Shikai form. '''Appearance: The shaft is gold, and the hilt looks like a face with the sword coming out of the mouth. **'Healing Hands:' I can heal almost all wounds on an ally or opponent by taking on the pain but not the physical injury by myself. **'Wrath of God:' Physical buff boosting speed, physical defense, and attack power. Once it wears off I become extremely exhausted. ---- Bankai: "Zen'nō no kami" (Almighty God): When released a large pillar of light shoots down from the sky with three rings of light around it, the light expands, and as it does so it fades. (This is an eventual development, and I won't use it until I have ranked up enough to do so.) Appearance: He has no sword, but he is wearing a cloak made of light with pants leggings instead of the traditional dress type thing that wraps around both, and has two wings made of light. **'The Collecting of Tithe:' Everyone tends to waist Reiatsu when using attacks, going into Bankai, ect, ect. This is a passive ability granted to me by my Bankai to collect that wasted Reiatsu to replenish my own. (I can totally scrap this one, but it seemed appropriate as it followed the trend of “God” themed attacks and abilities.) **My Bankai gives me a passive boost to speed and defense. "Healing Hands" inflicts less pain on me, and "Wrath of God" is boosted, but I don't feel exhaustion from it. Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei Category:Inactive